Gary Jennings
Gary Jennings is a NYPD uniformed police officer. Throughout the Series Season Five In NutriBoom, Amy Santiago has become a Sergeant and in her first meeting with the squad she will be leading, Jennings is the "super-eager know-it-all" police officer who keeps interrupting her introduction so to already provide out all of his ideas. Amy talks to her old squad members about him. Sgt. Terry Jeffords tells her that she "got an Amy." Amy tries to deal with Jennings by first talking about something he might not be interested in and when that failed, she tried to avoid him. But later under Capt. Ray Holt's guidance on how he himself was able to manage Amy, he recommends she see Jennings as a useful and valuable tool and always listen to her "Amy" because it will only make her better. Amy decides to offer an olive branch to Jennings, and has a short talk with him. Jennings is excited to have a one-on-one with his boss (which Amy says, "It's like staring in a mirror."). She apologizes to him for ignoring his ideas for the filing system and openly expresses that she would like to hear about them. He tells her that it's 5 suggestions and 23 sub-suggestions. Season Six In The Bimbo, Jennings is one of the officers assigned to clean out the spoiled food from the broken fridge. Since Sgt. Santiago and Sgt. Terry Jeffords wants to to boost squad morale in the Precinct, they offer to take out their people for lunch. Jennings is one of the officers who gets pizza, and it escalates further to getting hot dogs on Coney Island. A week later, Jennings openly complains having to go to the indoor skydiving luncheon and request to get reimbursed for that. Det. Rosa Diaz disagrees with him and tells him that it was fun for everyone. This scares and depresses Jennings. When Sgt. Santiago and Sgt. Jeffords are going back and forth about the next planned lunch will be "super-caz," Jennings explodes and said they know that these lunches are going to be insanely complicated and annoying. Jennings ends up hiding with other police officers and other NYPD employees, from Amy and Terry. Jennings asks of his fellow co-workers to not let the Sgts. take him. Jeffords questions why everyone is hiding. Jennings speaks up and says the lunch competition has gotten out of hand, that no one is having fun, and that he keeps having panic dreams about Sgt. Santiago shooting down his lunch ideas. Jennings request, on behalf of everyone, that the Sgts. leave them alone. When Amy tries to go apologize to Gary, she accidentally shoots him a fews times with the paintball gun. Jennings yells in pain and for help. Later, Jeffords makes an announcement that he and Santiago are sorry for their behaviors and offer to make it up to the officers. Jennings speaks up, pleading that they don't shoot him again. Amy tells Gary to suck it up because it was a paintball. Gary questions about if this is supposed to be an apology. Amy corrects herself and continues with the apologizing. Upon seeing the "Lunch Zone" that Sgt. Jeffords and Sgt. Santiago have set up, Jennings wanted to double-check that he's not going to get shot again. Amy repeats her confirmation that he won't get shot. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NYPD Category:Officers Category:Minor characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters